Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-6n^{2})(-5n^{4}-6n^{2})$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ - 6 n^2 (-5 n^4) - 6 n^2 (-6 n^2) $ Simplify. $30n^{6}+36n^{4}$